True loves protector
by o.Natsuki-chan.o
Summary: Finding the person in your soul is hard for a certain princess but when she runs into a blonde haired goddess her luck will change. But something is wrong people keep attacking her treasured person what will she go through to protect the one she loves.


Hi this is my second fanfic. Please forgive me on my spelling mistakes im not the best at them. This fanfic is a bit different to the others Shizuru is not so popular forgive me if you dont like this idea it popped into my head while at a friends house also Shizuru is not the flirting type this will be Natsuki's part i swapped them round for some more fun. ^ _ ^ Thanks for reading if you do LoL.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime sunrise does.

-----(N)----- Natsuki's POV

-----(S)----- Shizuru's POV

* * *

Chapter 1:

-----(N)-----

I'm Princess Natsuki Kuga. Me, my mother Saeko and my adoptive sister Nao. Just moved to the small island of Fuka.

Princess Natsuki woke up that morning due to the lack of air. What the hell was that. Is somone trying to kill me. Emerald eyes slowly opened to see the face of Nao smirking mischeviously. I growled at Nao but she just smirked some more, her lime green eyes sparkling.

'What the hell Nao, are you trying to kill me?' I glared at Nao giving her the famous Kuga death glare. She stepped back of my hips onto the bed.

'Well good morning, too mutt'

'Nao! why did you wake me up im tired' I said in a sleepy voice.

'Well i just wanted to tell you .......GET UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE' she screamed the last part.

'Good god spider shut the hell up. what do you mean late?'

'My god what do you think .School'

'Ohhh yeah that. I'm awake so can you go'

Well i was clearly awake so i looked towards Nao she was wearing a light brown skirt just above the knee, a white shirt and a orange blazer left open. The official uniform of the prestigious school, fuka high. Nao left my room finally some peace at last. Now what should I wear ? I walked over to my wardrobe looking at my new room ,around me the walls were painted a nice blue colour with some dark blue decorated patterns in the corners. When I reached the wardrobe I was happy that one of the maids in our house unpacked my clothes. I pulled out a white sweatshirt the fuka waistcoat and the skirt. I added a pair of knee high socks and my converses to the outfit .I looked at myself in the mirror .My long midnight blue hair framed my face ,while bright emerald eyes stood out against my skin. After looking myself over I ran downstairs were i met my mom Saeko and Nao, who were sitting down at the dinner table.

'Good morning Natsuki'

'Morning mom'

'You and Nao better hurry up. Akira will take you and go to school with you' I looked towards Nao who shrugged in return. Nao got up and walked towards me, when she got close enough she put her arms around my shoulder and squeezed.

'All right mutt lets go. Bye mom'

'wot's the rush Nao. see ya mom'

'good bye you two be good' Geez that woman is crazy I told her not to say stuff like that anyway like I would be good. Nao just looked at me and laughed.

Outside in the limo me and Nao were just sat silently. I looked towards Akira her green hair was pulled up into a low ponytail she was wearing the same as Nao but her jacket was fastened up. Akira saw me looking at her and smiled.

'Is anything wrong Natsuki-sama?'

'Nothing Akira' Nao just looked up nodded and laid her head against the window her short red hair fluttering about in the wind. I turned to look out my own window. I saw the hill which Fuuka High is based. The school was extremely big with a flag right at the front, the flag was orange with ''FH'' written in the middle a white snake framed the lettering. I was staring off into space when Nao said.

'Yo mutt wot's up' I turned to look at her.

'Nothing you have to worry your little mind about' Nao just glared at me.

'Shut up Kuga'

'Nao just call me Natsuki were sisters after all'

'Soz Kuga I can't. Your stuck with it' I smiled at her she laughed loudly. I turned to look out the window again. We were in the car for no less than five minutes when we arrived at the large iron gates off the school. I sighed Nao just smirked soon everyone turned to look at the limo maybe it was the Kuga royal flag that made them stare. Akira got out of the limo first followed by Nao then me by the time i got out there was girls screaming. I tried to tune the voices out but the screaming was too loud. 'Look it's Kuga-sama' Ohh my god it's Noa-sama' 'Natsuki sama' 'Nao-sama looks hot' . I looked towards Nao who smirked at me and said

'See you later mutt' Then she ran away with all her fan girls following her. I face palmed and started walking forwards all the girls squealed. This was going to be a very long day. I stopped to look at the sky it looks so calm and peaceful. Suddenly a person rammed straight into me knocking me over the woman who just flew into me had light brown hair and piercing crimson eyes. She looked so scared yet at the same time happy. But all i could think about is her getting hurt so i pulled her into my chest and spun her round so my back would touch the ground and not her we landed on the floor with a loud thud everyone turned around to look at us. I was laid on my back with my arms around the girl holding her close and she was laid on top of me blushing furiously. I stood up and grabbed her hand to help her up.

'Hi ,are you OK' I looked at her and she smiled at me her smile was so bright it seemed as if she had just lit up the day with her smile. 'My name is Natsuki Kuga . What's yours?'

'Ara my name is Fujino. Shizuru Fujino yes I'm fine, thank you for your concern Natsuki-sama' I frowned at her and she looked confused ' Just call me Natsuki i hate the formality's'

'Kannin na Natsuki. Then call me Shizuru' Her melodic voice carried through the air to my ears.

'Very well then Sh-iz-ur-u' Shizuru blushed and I smirked. I grabbed hold of Shizuru's hand and pulled it up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand she blushed and looked down. I smiled at her and bowed .

'I must go but I will see you again Shizuru' I let go of her hand and walked off a few seconds latter i heard her speak

'Goodbye Natsuki ' I smirked and headed to class Knowing that today will be a great day.

* * *

A/N This chapter is only small because i dont know if i should continue it or not .

Please review,coments really make my day thank you for reading.

See you later. =p


End file.
